The Upended Kingdom
by bluepixy13
Summary: A mortal woman is found in the Underrealm and Queen Blanche thinks the woman might be able to help in the fight against the cruel queen of the neighboring kingdom. The mortal woman might be able to do more than fight...if she can remember who she is first. Jareth/Sarah
1. The Underrealm

**A.N.** \- Alright, so I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while, and I'm working on that, I promise! The holidays were super busy for me, and I've just now started to get a bit more free time, yay! I'm actually in the process of writing the next chapter to _The Fair Lady_ , which I hope will be well worth the wait for those of you following. In the midst of that, however, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't let go, and well, you know how that goes lol. Will be interesting to see what you all think of this, and thanks to everyone who's been following my other stories too! (For those of you who are clamoring to know, an update to _The Fair Lady_ should be posted by Sunday, and I'll try to have an update for _The Unexpected Can be a Good Thing_ posted by the end of next week.)

The Underrealm

The sun on her face and the sensation of dirt on her skin woke her from a horrible nightmare, though she couldn't remember what it was about. Flashes of flying metal came into her mind, but then her head hurt when she tried to focus on what that might mean. Giving up, she opened her eyes. She was in a glorious meadow, where all the flora seemed to be saturated with color. Everything was so tall, such as the grass, bushes, and mushrooms. The trees towered overhead. Something within her told her that this wasn't normal, but there was no reference for her to draw from in order to tell her where she _should_ be.

Just then a sweet voice called out to her. "Ah, you're awake, I'm so relieved. How are you feeling?"

She turned to see who was speaking and beheld a tall, willowy woman, with shoulder length auburn hair and hazel eyes. The woman's dress was the purest white, which gave the woman an even more ethereal appearance. "I-I think I'm ok? I can't quite remember what happened."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, as you just transported here from the mortal world. I didn't know mortals could do that, by the way. You were injured, though, so I healed you."

"Thank you. I'm not sure what you're talking about though, when you say mortal world. Who are you?"  
"I believe you call yourselves human? Yes, that's the term. My mortal knowledge is a bit rusty. It's been some time since I've visited the Above. My name is Queen Blanche. That's not my true name, but a Fae like myself can't be too careful. Names have power in this realm."

Something struck a cord within her then. "A-Fae... That's a creature of magic, correct?"

Queen Blanche grinned sharply, "Indeed. It appears your memory is returning. Do you remember your own name?"

She shook her head, replying, "No, I'm afraid not."

"That's no matter, I'm sure it will return in time. It's probably for the best, in any case. Most mortals can't grasp the fact that the Underrealm truly exists. So what name would you like to go by, until you remember your true one?"

She thought, trying to grasp at anything but was coming up blank, except... "Precious."

"Very well, come with me Precious, and I'll escort you to my palace."

"You want me to go with you? Why?"

"For one, the Underrealm is a dangerous place, even more so for one who has no idea what they're doing or who they truly are. Secondly, you transported yourself here and it'd be very interesting to find out how you did that. And finally, you intrigue me. There's something about you that I just can't place, and if there's one thing any decent Fae can't resist, it's a good puzzle. So, shall we?"

"While I appreciate your help, I don't want to just accept it without me doing something for you in return. Is there some way I can repay you?"

Queen Blanche nodded. "How about this; I provide you with a room and food, and you can be a servant in my palace? I have many servants, but perhaps I can find something useful for you to do as well."

"That seems fair to me."

"Now hold on to my hand and don't let go." Precious did as she was told. There was a strange sensation, like being sucked through a giant vaccuum, then the two women were standing in front of the Queen's palace. The building was the color of freshly fallen snow. It was sleek, with two levels and two towers. It really didn't fit within any description of a fairy tale castle, but Precious was still in awe.

"It's beautiful, but enormous!" Indeed, it looked as if the palace was made for giants for how tall it was.

Queen Blanche laughed. "My palace isn't that large, merely, we are very small. It happens sometimes when in my pocket of the Underrealm. Here, eat this." She held out a piece of yellow cake, and when Precious took a bite, she could taste lemon. Precious immediately felt dizzy as the world around her appeared to shrink a bit. Finally, it stopped and the palace looked to be of a normal size. The Queen had made herself taller as well.

Precious followed the Queen into the palace, noting the marble floors, the elegant furniture, and the tasteful artwork. Queen Blanche led the way through rooms and past servants, who all gawked. "Why are they looking at me like that?" Precious asked.

"This is the first time many of them have seen a mortal."

"Have no other mortals visited before?"

Queen Blanche's expression went sad as she answered, "It's only happened once before in my kingdom, over a century ago. Let's not discuss such matters now, though. Here we are, your room."

Precious took in the space, which, while small compared to many of the other rooms with soft blankets, a wardrobe, a vanity near the window, and even a shower and old-fashioned toilet in a separate part of the room, which could have a curtain drawn over it for privacy. "It's wonderful, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now I need to go over the rules with you. First, you must do as I say for as long as you live under my roof. I'm not a harsh Queen, by any means, but any disregard for me or mine will result in punishment. You must never go outside the palace walls without some form of protection. Also, should you remember your true name, do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone what it is unless you completely trust them. There, that should do for now. I'm sure the rest of the servants can fill you in on anything else you might need to know or have questions about. I'll bring you to Grace, my head servant. She'll assign you your duties."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Queen Blanche's laughter rang out again. "You don't have to be so formal, my dear. Simply address me as Queen Blanche." She led Precious down the hall and into a kitchen where a stout, diminutive woman with grey hair was barking orders. The Queen cleared her throat and the dwarf snapped to attention, like a soldier. "Grace, I have a new assistant for you. Her name is Precious."

Grace frowned, creating more wrinkles on her forhead. "She's a mortal. What are you up to now, Queen Blanche? What fool idea has got into yer brain?"

The Queen sighed. "She doesn't remember who she truly is. I couldn't very well leave her outside to be killed, or worse."

"Fine, but she'd better be of use, or you'll have to figure out some other place to put your charity case."

Precious puffed up, feeling the need to defend herself. "I'll do exactly as you ask. I won't be any trouble, I promise."

"Very well, then you can start by getting me some water from the well in the cellar. Here's a bucket."

"Of course. Um...may I ask where the cellar is, please?"

Grace let out a string of unintelligable curses, then replied roughly, "Go back out to the hall, it's the fifth door to your right."

Queen Blanche left the room grinning. At least the mortal's arrival was providing some form of entertainment. She went to the throne room and sat down before acknowledging the one who'd followed her out of the kitchen. "What can I do for you, Felis?"

A tabby cat sat in front of her throne, but this was no normal looking cat. His coat shone like silver and his eyes glowed electric blue. "I was wondering if you have any clue what you're doing," he answered. "I enjoy having an amusing mortal around just as much as the next creature, but it could be dangerous. After all, the last one-."

"I know very well what happened to the last one! I was there the same as you, if you recall. This one _transported_ herself here, Felis. There's something unique about her."

" _She_ was unique too. It's why she was able to defeat your sister and that monster, after all."

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't come back."

"A sad chain of events, indeed. Yet you still wish to take your chances with another?"

Queen Blanche's face turned resolute with determination. "I must try what I can, Felis, and my instincts are telling me that this mortal woman can help."

"If that's what you feel, my Queen, then I shall assist you in whatever ways are accessible to me."

Blanche smiled. "Thank you, Felis, I know I can trust you."

One kingdom over, in a castle of red clay, a small, grungy looking creature ran into a darkened throne room much different than that of Queen Blanche's. Upon the spiked throne sat another stunning woman with golden blonde curls of hair and eyes the color of a clear blue sky. Her crimson dress hugged her curved frame perfectly as she lounged with a bored look upon her face. When she spotted the creature, she became attentive once again. "What news, Kips?"

"The word is spreading as quickly as the birds can sing it, Your Highness. There's a mortal in Queen Blanche's kingdom."

The woman snorted, "And what do I care about a mortal woman, Kips?"

"The brownies are saying that she smells like one of us."

The queen, for that's what the woman obviously was, snapped her head up at that. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"They say she smells of goblin, is what I mean, Highness."

The queen's expression went neutral for a second before lighting up in excitement. "Quick, Kips, bring me the dwarf!" She got out of her throne to pace while she waited. Finally, Kips came back with an old dwarf who sported no beard.

"You asked for me, Highness?" the dwarf asked.

"Indeed, I did. I've received word that a mortal woman has arrived in Queen Blanche's kingdom, and I need you to bring her here to me."

The dwarf scratched his head, replying, "Of course I'll do what you ask of me, Highness, but why would a mortal concern you?"

"She may be of use to me. The brownies say she smells of goblin, so perhaps she has knowledge of where King Hob has hidden his prisoner."

"Very well, Queen Scarlet, I shall go right now."

"I know I can count on you, Hoggle," Queen Scarlet smiled, the blatent threat laced in her voice.


	2. The Quest Begins

**A.N.-** Here's the second chapter. For those few who are following, thank you for taking a chance with this story, I know it's a bit different. Hopefully it's enjoyable!

The Quest Begins

It took almost six days for Hoggle to reach Queen Blanche's palace. The guards at the border let him pass without inspection when he told them that he was a traveling bard. The fiddle strung across his back helped to back up this lie, and if he'd been pressed to play a tune, he fortunately knew a few. He reiterated this ruse when the palace guard asked what his business was. And thus, Hoggle was brought before the Queen of Winterland. A strange title for a land which was currently in the throes of summer. Queen Blanche must have read his mind, for she laughed lightly, saying, "I know what you're thinking. To tell the truth, this kingdom doesn't see much of Winter under my reign. Once, long ago, even before my existence, it was a land of only ice and snow. Not many beings lived in the land then, but that suited King Elven-Yule just fine. Then one day, the snows began to melt, and the King had to move farther North. The land was leaderless, and in desperation, they grasped hold of the first being to show an interest in ruling. Unfortunately for them, that was my sister, the first Queen Scarlet."

Hoggle blinked in surprise. "There was another Queen Scarlet? Is the current one a relation, then?"

Queen Blanche's face fell for a moment, then replied, "No. The current one was once a champion. But no more negative talk, please. I'm told that you've come from the Labyrinth, and that you're a bard?"

"Yes, Highness."

"And how is it that you've escaped through Queen Scarlet's lands unharmed?"

He had been prepared for this question. "I'm good at getting by unnoticed, Highness. No one thinks twice of an old dwarf like me."

Queen Blanche contemplated his words for a long minute. Finally, she announced, "Very well, I should like to hire your services for such duration until you either wish to leave or I grow weary of your tunes. Are these terms exceptable?"

"Very much so, your Highness, thank you."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Queen Blanche. Highness is so formal a word. Percy!"

A young, round dwarf came out, his brown hair flapping about in his hurry. "Yes, Queen Blanche?"

"I wish you to find your brother and show Hoggle where he'll be staying while he's here, please."

"Of course. Right this way, sir."

As Hoggle followed the other dwarf, Felis suddenly appeared on her shoulders. "You think he was sent here."

Blanche sighed. "I do, but to what end?"

"In my opinion, it can't be coincidence that he's arrived so soon after the mortal."

"I thought so as well, but what could the mortal provide for Queen Scarlet? Surely the mortal couldn't know what's happened to him any more than we do."

"Then why does she smell of goblin? I'm sure that's what Scarlet is wondering as well."

"Well, I- Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh, I forgot, you don't smell things the way some of us do. I should have told you earlier, I apologize. The mortal woman, she has goblin scent all over her. Practically reeks of it, I should say."

"But how is that possible? Mortals shouldn't smell of magical creatures."

"I'd hardly call goblins magical, they're as dimwitted as they are dirty."

Blanche waved her hand dismissively. "This whole thing is not making any sense."

Felis laughed. "Since when has anything made sense here?"

"Still, someone must know something. I doubt that dwarf has any idea, for I'm sure Scarlet has wiped the memories of the citizens." She tapped her finger against her lips, then snapped them, whirling around in excitement. "King Hob must know!"

"Oh, yes, let's just go ask him, shall we?" The cat said dryly. "Of course, we don't know where _he_ is either."

"You're right, we don't. But perhaps, this mortal can find him, if she has ties to the goblins."

"That would be a dangerous thing to do."

"Nothing worthy is achieved without a little risk, my friend. I'll send her off with Hoggle to the Labyrinth, and hope that the answers we seek will be found."

Felis gave a long suffering sigh. "I suppose I'll have to tag along, then, seeing as how we can't trust the dwarf not to give the mortal up right away."

A bright smile lit Blanche's face. "Thank you, Felis." The cat meowed in a disgruntled way, then vanished out of sight.

Images were moving in slow motion. She was having an argument with someone, but the words weren't audible. She was struck in the face. A feeling of utter hopelessness and sadness engulfed her as she ran to a room. The room had a familiar feeling to it. It was her room, yes, that was it. She was crying as she looked into a large mirror, seeing the blood flow from her split lip. It shouldn't be this way, she had to escape. She focused on the mirror and called out to someone. That didn't seem right, yet at the same time, she was convinced of a reply. Nothing happened and her despair turned to anger. She got up, grasping the stool beneath her, and flung it against the mirror. Shards of glass went flying. So, this was the 'metal' she'd thought she'd seen earlier, before she'd woken up in the Underrealm. Something happened, then. A sensation, like being sucked into a vaccuum engulfed her, and then-

Precious woke up with a start, sweat beading on her forehead. The realization that her dream was a memory made her calm down a bit. She'd tried to summon someone from this land she now found herself in, of that she was pretty certain. Something had gone wrong and she'd had an accident instead. It did look like the memories were returning, though, just like Queen Blanche had said. "I just wish I could remember everything, already," she mumbled to herself. She got out of bed and dressed, and soon found herself in the kitchen getting her orders from Grace. Precious' usual duties for the day included sweeping, mopping, dusting, and helping with the dinner. Today, however, Felis interrupted her mid-day, by saying, "The Queen wants you to venture into the Labyrinth to try and find King Hob." Precious paused in her cleaning, her brows furrowed in thought. Labyrinth. Now why did that word sound familiar? "You've heard of the Labyrinth?"

"I don't know. I-maybe?"

"Well, I'm not surprised that you might. You have goblin scent on you, so you must have some tie to the land. Which is why the Queen is sending you there."

"What is the Labyrinth and who is King Hob?"

"The Labyrinth is the kingdom adjacent to us. It's home to mostly goblins. King Hob was once a friend of ours. He was trying to help Queen Scarlet before she usurped the throne of the Labyrinth, but then he disappeared. Blanche thinks Scarlet has him imprisoned."

"This task sounds insanely impossible."

"Good thing insanity is right up my alley. Not to worry, though, I'll be accompanying you, along with a dwarf who has recently arrived from that land unscathed."

"So you think I'll be able to go into this kingdom without Queen Scarlet aware of my presence?"

"That's the plan. Of course, you could refuse to help, and I wouldn't blame you. They say that Queen Scarlet has become unstable lately."

Indignation rose up within Precious. No, she wasn't a coward, of that she was sure of. "I'll go. We'll find the Goblin King, and maybe he can help me remember who I am."

Felis grinned. "I knew that would be your answer. Now let me just go get the dwarf." No sooner had he said this, than he was gone in the next instant.

"This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger," she said, shaking her head.

Queen Scarlet strutted through the tunnels, despite the revulsion of being underground in the dirt. She stopped in front of an alcove, where bars of metal divided herself from the creature on the other side. "Hello, Hob," she greeted without emotion or preamble.

A tall goblin, with a mess of stringy blonde hair glanced back at her, but it was too dark to see his features. She was glad of this. "Well, well, if it isn't Queen Scarlet herself, come to visit my humble abode," he responded with a hefty amount of sarcasm. "To what do I owe this special occasion?"

"I have a question for you. If you answer me favorably, then I'll instruct your fellow goblins to bring down a more fitting meal for a former king."

"Well it just so happens that I would find any questions you might pose amusing. So ask your heart out. Haha, heart out, get it?" he chortled at his own perceived joke.

Scarlet wiped off an offending bit of dirt which had fallen onto her dress. "Yes, quite hilarious. Not my thing though. My question is this; how would it be possible for a mortal to smell of goblin?"

Hob snorted, "Easy enough. You've been ruler for some years now. I'm sure you've gotten the summons."

"You're referring to the ones wished away. Indeed, I have. None of the ones who have made the wish have braved the Labyrinth yet, though. Naturally, I've turned those wished away into goblins, so they are no longer mortal. No, what I mean to ask is how a random mortal who has found themselves in the neighboring kingdom of Winterland could smell of goblin?"

Hob was swiftly right before her, his long fingers wrapped around the bars. There was a gleam in his mismatched eyes. Scarlet found herself unconciously backing away before she caught herself. Those eyes had always unnerved her. "Your question intrigues me. Who is this mortal?"

For once since she'd taken the throne, Scarlet was unsure of herself. "You truly have no idea?"

"No, but perhaps the Labyrinth itself sent this mortal. Perhaps you'll finally get what's coming to you."

A rush of rage filled her, and her confidence returned. "Don't get your hopes up, Hob. When the mortal is brought before me, I'll make sure she's dealt with accordingly."

"So, it's a girl, then? Interesting, indeed. Well, if that's all I can help you with, I believe you owe me a meal, your Highness," he said, his words laced with a venomous undertone.

He could see that she was debating going back on her word, but then a cruel smile crossed her face. "Of course, that I did. Thank you for the enlightening chat, Hob. And do remember to be careful. Wouldn't want you to lose that pretty head of yours."

He growled lowly as she sauntered away. He had to get out of here, and the news which she'd just brought him had given him hope. He only had to find a way to get this mortal girl to come to him first, before she fell into Scarlet's clutches.


	3. A Maze of Memory

**A.N. -** Holy cow. Not only was I able to update one of my stories, but this is probably the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories. Hopefully, as a result, everyone gets a better idea of what is going on. I am still working on the next chapters for my other stories and will update them as I can. Enjoy!

A Maze of Memory

Hoggle glanced back at the party he was traveling with, and frowned slightly. The woman, Precious, was beautiful, and somehow familiar, yet he couldn't place her. Still, he would have been glad if it had just been her as company. The other two dwarves were chatty things. Their names were Percy and Peter. They were twins, and quite young. Still, it was the cat, Felis, which made Hoggle nervous. Felis was always disappearing, then reappearing in startling places, like in a tree. Once Hoggle thought he caught the cat floating in the air. He should have known that Queen Blanche wouldn't let the mortal go alone. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt if possible, but if Queen Scarlet came upon them, there would be nothing he could do. Finally, they reached the outskirts of the Labyrinth.

"This place is huge! Who are we looking for again?" Peter asked.

"King Hob," Precious answered. "Do you know where he is, Hoggle?"

Hoggle shrugged, "Can't say I do, sorry. If he's anywhere, he's in an oubliette though." And as if to remind him of the reach of Queen Scarlet's power, he spotted one of the grim warnings posted high above.

Precious' voice drifted to him and he grimaced. He'd hoped she wouldn't see it, but he supposed it was better to be warned now. "Is that-a skull?"

He turned around and gave her the truth, or, at least as much of it as he could. Strange...he shouldn't be saying anything to her, but he felt compelled to for some reason. "Yes. Queen Scarlet doesn't take well to treachery of any kind, so if she even thinks you're a threat to herself or the kingdom, thwick!" He made a cutting motion across his neck to emphasize his point.

Precious found her hands involuntarily going to cover her neck. Was finding this King Hob worth the risk of losing one's head? She glanced again at the skull, which wasn't human looking at all, though she couldn't place what type of creature it might belong to. No, she had to do this, even if she couldn't figure out why she felt the need to help. "What is an oubliette and where can we find one?"

Hoggle glanced at her with new respect. He was a coward by heart, and if this quest had been given to him, he would have run a long time ago. "It's a place where you're supposed to forget. If memory serves me right, it's a few hours journey into the Labyrinth. Come, we'll have to be quiet if we don't want to be discovered." He shook his head, wondering why he wasn't taking the woman straight to the Queen like he'd been ordered.

Felis popped into existence right in front of the dwarf, making Hoggle startle. "Quit doing that, cat, it's annoying," he grumbled.

Felis merely grinned and asked, "So, why did Queen Scarlet lock up King Hob in an oubliette?"

Hoggle shrugged, replying, "Maybe he wasn't fit to be our king, how should I know?"

The cat's grin turned wide. "You don't recall, do you?"

A huff came out of Hoggle. He'd had enough of this cat, though if he was really truthful to himself, he had felt out of sorts for some time, as if something crucial was missing from his mind. "Look, if you wants to insult me, do it in your own head, it's not helping any."

Thankfully, Percy piped in right then, "Oooh, what's that?" He was pointing at a tiny fairy, fluttering towards his face. As if on instinct, he held out his hand for the delicate thing to land. "Pretty!"

Precious slapped his hand down, saying, "No! It'll bite you!" The fairy instantly became angry, stuck it's tongue out, then flew away.

Hoggle glanced at Precious in awe. "How did you know?" he asked her. "You must have been here before."

"I-I don't know..." All of a sudden, her head was swimming. Flashes of strange things crossed in front of her mind's eye then. A blue, talking worm. Stones which turned over by themselves? "How much time do we have left?"

"What?"

"How many hours do we have left of the thirteen?"

"What is she talking about?" Peter asked.

In hushed tones, Hoggle said, "When someone wishes away a child, they can choose to run the maze in order to attempt to get the child back. They have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and get to the castle. She couldn't have known this if she hadn't been here before."

Felis gave a dramatic sigh. "I DID tell you that she smelled of goblin." Hoggle began to wring his hands, a motion which the cat, with his sharp eyes, caught immediately. "What is it, dwarf?"

The pleading look the dwarf sent to Felis almost made the cat pity him, but he wouldn't back down. This was life or death, and he had no notion to test the nine lives theory just yet. Finally Hoggle caved and said even lower, almost to hard to hear, "There's another mortal in the castle right now. The Queen forbade me to speak of it."

"What?!" Everyone else in the party exclaimed, but Felis shushed them, motioning for Hoggle to explain further.

"I don't know the details, but it had to do with Hob. About a week or so ago, the Queen went Aboveground and took a mortal boy. He's in the castle."

Precious sucked in a breath. A boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an easy smile danced into her head. "Toby..." Then, the memory was gone, out of her reach, and she frowned.

Hoggle gave her a knowing look though. "Yes, that is his name, so you must have some connection to him."

"Do you think that I wished him away?"

"No, otherwise the Queen would have come directly to you and offered the challenge of the maze to you." Hoggle nodded, as if decided on something. "Alright, it seems that we do need to locate King Hob. He's the only one who might have some of his memories intact and can help. Let's hurry."

The group did just that, though as quietly as they could. The maze itself seemed alive. Sometimes the walls themselves would move, forcing the group to turn back and find a different way. Other times, the ivy would reach out as if to grab them. Finally, Hoggle stopped in the middle of the path, holding up a hand. "It should be right here," he muttered.

"What should be right here?" Percy asked. "Cause I feel like we've been going in circles."

Hoggle was about to retort when the ground dropped out from beneath them. They landed on a hard surface, which kept sloping downward so they couldn't stop their descent. Finally, they hit the bottom. When they got up, dusting themselves off, they could see they were in a dimly lit tunnel. "We're here," Hoggle said.

"This is where King Hob is?" asked Precious.

"Well, he's not right here, but all of these tunnels are connected. We just have to find the one which she's keeping him in."

"That won't be hard at all," Percy commented sarcastically.

"Why are you two even here?" Hoggle groused. "And actually, I believe I has an idea of which direction to go in, but you won't like it."

"Why is that?" Precious asked.

"Because she'll have him close to the castle, where she can keep an eye on him."

"If that's where we need to go, then let's get to it." The determination in her voice was unwavering and he felt a sense of pride swell through him.

"This way then."

After a few hours of endless, dirty and dark tunnels, the twins began to complain. "How much further?" "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

Hoggle spun around angrily. "Enough! You two think I want to be down here, where Queen Scarlet could come by at any time and see fit to cut off our heads?!"

A strange voice called out to them in the waning light. "Who's there?" Collectively, the group edged closer until a seated figure was revealed to them. It appeared to be an old man, wearing layers of clothes, and with a bird on his head. "Oh my," he said. "A party of adventurers!"

"We're not adventurers," Hoggle clarified. "We're looking for somebody."

"That sounds like a quest to me," the bird spoke.

"Hush, you!" The old man barked. "Now, who is it you seek?"

Precious approached him, "King Hob. We heard he might be down here. Do you know where he is?"

"The king, yes of course I know where he is. I remember you, too, even though I shouldn't remember. Sometimes the things you try to forget stay ingrained in your mind, and sometimes the things you're supposed to know flee from you like birds."

"What is he talking about?" Percy muttered at the same time his brother whispered, "It sounds like nonsense to me."

Precious motioned for them to be quiet as she seized upon the old man's words. "You mean you've met me before? When was I here and what was I doing?"

"Some years ago, before I got lost in this tunnel. You were trying to reach the castle then. You gave me a lovely ring."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember, but all my memories are gone right now."

"Not gone," the bird chirped in, "Just locked away, waiting for the right moment to spring upon you."

"Would you be quiet, please?" The old man griped. "Ever since I got cursed with you, I haven't had a moment's peace!"

"Your looks were far improved then too," the bird taunted.

"He's gone quite bonkers, hasn't he?" Peter asked Hoggle.

"Sometimes, madness is the only escape from a harsh reality," Felis intoned quietly, almost with reverence.

"Please," Precious cut in, "We need to find King Hob. Any information would help. And look, I'll even give you another ring," she said, pulling one off of her finger. She had several, most of which didn't look particularly valuable.

The old man gained a gleam in his eyes as he said, "That seems reasonable enough. Here then is my advice. When you get to a section where all your instincts are telling you to go a certain way, go the opposite direction."

"That's it?" She asked, uncertain, but the old man had dozed off.

"As usual, your conversation has been illuminating," the bird bit out, though it appeared that the bird was speaking to the head it was attached to, rather than anyone else present. The group had no choice but to continue on.

An hour or so later, they came to an intersection in the tunnels. One direction seemed to go upwards, while the other bent down into darkness.

"We should be near the castle," Hoggle said. "If we go up, maybe we can get our bearings. Perhaps we'll even find Hob."

"I agree, I'm tired of these tunnels," Percy announced.

"Besides, I'm getting a bad feeling from that other tunnel," Peter joined in.

Precious was quiet for a moment, but then she stated. "We need to go down."

"What?!" All three dwarves shouted, while Felis watched approvingly.

"The old man told us that when we get to a point where we want to go one way, that we need to take the other."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hoggle squawked. "Not even I know what's down there. For all we know, Queen Scarlet's dungeon is there!"

"If it's her dungeon, then King Hob will surely be there, yes? Look, I just have a feeling..." How could she explain the sudden desire, like a thread pulling her, was urging her in the direction of the dark, downward tunnel?

"I'm with the girl," Felis spoke, yawning as he stretched.

"You're both insane," Hoggle growled, pacing frantically in a circle. "Fine, we do it your way. But if we get caught, I'm going to be the first one to say I told you so!"

Precious grinned, saying, "Come on, then, we're wasting time."

The journey became more treacherous, as the path narrowed and was severely steep in parts. Finally, there came a point when the whole party became exhausted. Precious felt like she would kill for a hot shower and a bed. But just as they were all about to collapse in a heap, a melodious voice came to their ears.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Hob had been playing with a few crystal balls he'd conjured, enjoying his own little inside joke that Scarlet hadn't been able to subdue all of his magic. Suddenly, sounds of someone, or a bunch of someones, rather, reached his ears. Queen Scarlet wouldn't dare bring any of the goblins down to visit him, for fear of them remembering that he had once been their king and sparking a rebellion. So who would be bold or idiotic enough to venture this deep into an oubliette? "Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked into the darkness, when he could see the outlines of forms.

One by one, the group members approached. Hoggle, despite his cowardice, went first to make introductions. "I'm Hoggle, Your Eminence. I was sent here by Queen Blanche of Winterland to find you."

Precious exclaimed, "That's not true, she sent _me_ to find you, Your Majesty. Hoggle was my guide." She didn't know why she was suddenly so defensive, that she wanted to make sure King Hob knew it was her quest, not any one else's.

Slowly, the others came into view. The twins were uncertain what to do with all the tension in the room, and Felis merely grinned as he preened on a rocky shelf. Hob merely glanced at most of them but called to Precious, "Come here, mortal, so that I can take a better look at you. I've heard some things and I'd like to see what's got Queenie all in an uproar over you."

Precious took a deep breath, then stepped over to the cell door. She was shocked frozen by the sight of the former Goblin King. He was very tall, almost as tall as a human. His coloring appeared lighter than she thought a normal goblin's would, she thought. The blonde hair was almost human-like as well in the way it was layered. And then there were his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, but one eye had a dilated pupil, giving his gaze a piercing look. He smirked at her, "Like what you see, Precious?"

"How-how did you know that's my name?"

Surprise came over his features, before his expression quickly morphed back to a neutral indifference. "Is it? That's very fitting then." Truth be told, the woman was unnerving him. He felt an instant connection to her, but couldn't explain why. He needed to get to the bottom of this, quickly. "So, it seems that Scarlet may have forgotten to wipe the memory of everyone. You're a citizen of the Labyrinth, if I'm not mistaken, Hogweed?"

"It's Hoggle," the dwarf corrected.

"Whatever. Now, as much as I'd love to chat, I'd much rather do that outside of this cell, rather than wait for good ol' Queenie to show up and ruin the fun."

"That's what we're here for," Precious agreed eagerly. "Peter and Percy, did you bring the tools?"

" _They're_ the jailbreakers?" Hoggle asked incredulously.

The twins ignored him as they rushed up to the cell door and proceeded to work on it. Hob focused his attention back to the woman. "So, Precious, how did you find yourself in the Underground?"

"My memory is fuzzy, but I believe I was trying to summon someone from this realm. There was an accident and I ended up being found by Queen Blanche."

"So you have no idea how or why you would be tied to my former kingdom?" _And to me?_ He internally asked himself, but shook the thought off.

She shook her head. "Not really. But Hoggle was telling us that the Queen has another mortal captive in her castle. I may have ties to him, since I seem to remember his name."

"What?" The question came out hissed, almost like a threat, and Precious found herself backing away unintentionally. "Who is he to you?" Hob growled lowly before he realized what he was doing. What was wrong with him? Why was he jealous? He didn't even know this woman, but his soul was screaming that she belonged with him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to calm down. Finally, he gazed at the beautiful woman and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that you took me by surprise."

Precious cautiously approached him again. She should be frightened of him. He was a goblin, and his tone just a moment before had sounded strangely possessive. Yet she found herself mesmerized by him.

A pop resounded in the small room, and both the twins exclaimed, "Got it!"

"Finally!" Hob cried gleefully as he hopped out of his cell. He walked over to Precious as gracefully as he could and bowed. "My Lady, for kindly freeing me, I am at your disposal."

Precious smiled and held out her hand towards him. He looked at it in question, until she huffed out, "You shake someone's hand when making a deal or deciding to work together."

"Ah, I see," Hob answered in amusement, but decided to humor her. He took her hand in his.

Precious felt a jolt, then she fell into darkness. When she opened her eyes, she was in a room in the Aboveground. She was putting an overnight bag down next to a bed, when a boy of about five years old came in. Toby, her mind told her. Out loud, she said, "So how are you enjoying kindergarten, Tobes?"

"It's great, Sis! We get to go on a field trip to the museum next week. I wish you could go with me!"

She smiled and was about to reply, when a sudden wind blew open the window and a Cardinal flew in. In the next instant, the bird transformed into a beautiful woman. Her hair was golden, her eyes the color of the sea, and the sharpness of the angles on her face only served to make her more ethereal in appearance. Her crimson dress seemed to defy gravity.

Precious asked, "Who are you?"

"No one of concern to you," the woman replied haughtily. "But if you must know, I am Queen Scarlet." She glanced towards Toby and smiled, but the smile wasn't warm. "You're the one I'm here for. You're special and you'll be the one to help me break Hob's defenses."

"No, you can't take him!" Precious cried.

Scarlet smirked, and slapped the woman, saying, "There's nothing you can do. He belongs to me now." Then she was gone, and so was Toby.

"Toby!" Precious screamed, still reeling from the sting on her cheek. Tears streamed down her face as she wailed in fear and anger. Her grief soon turned to full fury. "There's nothing I can do? Watch me," she seethed. She ran over to the vanity. She hadn't tried to use a mirror this way for a while, since she'd left for college. She prayed that it would work now. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you!" She waited a beat. Nothing happened. "Please, I need you, all of you!" She felt the tears begin again. What if it never worked again? A thought wormed it's way into her brain and she desperately clung to it and treasured it. Of course. She would call _him_. He was her only hope now. Softly she called out, "Goblin King, please come to me." Again, nothing happened. She refused to believe that he wouldn't come, even if it was just for a bit of revenge. Her heart told her that he wouldn't want revenge, though. In a final plea, she cried out, "Jareth, I need you!" Still nothing. The frusteration built, until Precious couldn't take it any more. She grabbed the stool and flung it against the mirror, shattering it. And then she was falling.

With a rush, she was brought to the present, facing the Goblin King. "You," she breathed. "It was you I was trying to summon. I know you, but you are no goblin." Before she could elaborate, there was a shift in the air, and Queen Scarlet stood among them.

"Isn't this a nice surprise. Why Hob," she cooed, "I see you've managed to escape. Your freedom will be short lived, I'm afraid." With a sneer, she lashed out with her magic, which Hob deflected. "Still have some of your power? Might want to watch your feet."

The ground beneath them shook and split. Hob tried to jump aside, but he wasn't quick enough. He was barely able to grasp the ledge as he slipped into the fissure. "No!" Cried Precious, running over. She grabbed his hand and helped him back up. As Hob got to his feet, he saw that Scarlet had managed to snatch Precious.

"So, this is the mortal everyone is going on about. I should have known it was the boy's sister. Time for a little family reunion, don't you think?" Both women vanished in an instant.

Hob roared. The rest of the group stood there, stunned at what had just happened. An eerie silence descended upon them. Then Peter asked, "What do we do now?"

Felis stirred. "The time for action is upon us, and now we must seek the one who can undo the curse."

"Who and what curse are you talking about?" Percy wondered.

Hob spoke lowly, "He means the curse that lays upon the Queen. It's her true love that the cat is referring to." He turned to Felis, his gaze narrowing. "You'd better hope your plan works, cat. I won't be able to guarantee what will happen should your friend hurt Precious."


End file.
